Mission Bond Starring James Bond Jr, Tracy Milbanks and Gordo Leiter
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James, Tracy and Gordo must defend dear England from Scumlord's latest plan to overthrow the Queen of England and have S.C.U.M control it but James, Tracy and Gordo won't let that happen! JamesxTracy romance in it.


Mission Bond Starring James Bond Jr Tracy Milbanks and Gordo Leiter

S.C.U.M Headquarters

Scumlord: I shall make sure S.C.U.M will rule the Earth by the end of 2013 and I want you Derange, Goldie Finger and my dear Baron Von Skarin to make sure my latest plan doesn't fail which is to kill the Queen of England.

Dr Derange, Goldie Finger and Baron Von Skarin: Yes Scumlord.

At Warfield Mr Milbanks was yelling at James and Gordo.

Mr Milbanks: (yells) Bond and Leiter you maybe not students of mine anymore but I expect you two to behave all the time!

Gordo: (whispers) Grumpy gust!

James: (whispers) I know.

Tracy: Sorry boys I can't help you this time but I will say James your Uncle is coming to see you.

James: Got it.

2 hours later

007: James it's S.C.U.M they're planning something and you are the only one who can stop them since M has bigger organizations and terrorists to deal with I'm sure you understand.

James: I sure do Uncle. I better do this alone.

Tracy: Not on your life James Bond Jr I hate being kept in the dark me and Gordo are coming with you.

James thought about this.

James: Ok by all means but none of this gets out to your Father.

Tracy: You have my word.

Gordo: Just like old times my man those S.C.U.M dudes can be so inconsiderate like I said when we tried to do the amass arrest of the century.

James: Yeah let's try and make the amass arrest of the century this time without any people disbelieving us this time.

007: Good luck James and friends.

Meanwhile Von Skarin, Goldie Finger and Derange were getting 800 S.C.U.M Agents ready to attack London.

Scumlord: You three better make sure these operatives can handle Bond Jr.

Von Skarin: Oh they will Scumlord if they value their lives.

Scumlord: They better do if you value your life Baron!

Goldie Finger: We have Oddjob Jaws, Skullcap, Snuffer, Barbella and Spoiler on stand by Scumlord.

Scumlord: To insure our success I will be supervising the attack GOT IT DERANGE!?

Derange: (growls) Yes Scumlord.

Scumlord: I heard that growl so I'll be watching you Derange.

Derange snorted.

London

Gordo: James I've been wondering when you're going to tell Tracy how you truly feel about her me and IQ have known about your feelings for her for years.

James: Wish I could but Tracy may get killed by Scumlord or Derange or some punk who gets lucky Gordo. My Mum was murdered by someone when I was only 5 years old.

Gordo: God man!

James: Yeah but I'll tell Tracy that myself got it?

Gordo: Got it James.

Then they saw something.

James: S.C.U.M Agents 800 of them we need to think of a plan to stop them—wait they're heading for Buckingham Palace!

Gordo: Of course S.C.U.M want to take over England!

Tracy: Then we must stop them.

James: You ok Tracy? You look tired.

Tracy: (yawns) I had a late night.

James: Tracy stay close to me please.

Tracy: James I'm not a child.

James: No but I have a confession a villain killed my Mum when I was 5 and losing Gordo or you would be to much for me.

Tracy gasped.

Tracy: I don't know what to say.

James: There's nothing to say all that has to be done is to get S.C.U.M arrested and find my Mum's killer. Coming?

Tracy and Gordo: Yeah!

James smiled.

At the gates of Buckingham Palace.

Goldie Finger: (yells) Alright you heard Scumlord attack the guards and leave the Queen for Scumlord!

S.C.U.M Agents: Yes Boss!

Soon James, Tracy and Gordo jumped to the grounds near the Palace.

Goldie Finger: James Bond Jr and two of his brats kill them!

Scumlord: (radio) No I need Bond Jr alive the other two kill them anyway you want.

Goldie Finger: Yes Scumlord with pleasure.

British Guard: Enemy Agents stop them!

The British Guards tried to stop the S.C.U.M Agents beat them to easy.

Von Skarin: (cackles) No one is as clever as me.

James: I have told you before my dear Baron the correct phase is as Clever as I how many times do I have to say it!?

Von Skarin: (yells) THIS IS NO TIME FOR AN ENGLISH LESSON!

Gordo: (jokingly) Someone hasn't studied very well and he's wearing a molecule and dressed in purple.

Von Skarin: (growls) I'LL GET YOU!

Then Gordo and Von Skarin battled and beated up 30 S.C.U.M Agents.

Tracy: They have outnumbered 800 to one.

James: We will stop them.

Derange: (yells) DOUBT IT BOND BRAT!

Tracy: (yells) DON'T CALL JAMES A BRAT!

And she punched Derange making him hit a wall knocking him out then a helicopter flew near the Palace with Scumlord on board.

Scumlord: (groans and yells) IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT DO IT YOURSELF!

Then he started firing his Helicopter Guns.

James: I wondered if you would ever fight us man-to-men and woman but that is just plain rude.

Scumlord: (yells) YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM BECOMING RULER OF EARTH AND NOW YOU WILL PAY BUT NOT BY DEATH YET!

Then James grabbed one of the knocked-out S.C.U.M Agents rifles and shot the Helicopter down but Scumlord jumped out.

Scumlord: I will offer you this one chance join me and I will spare your two friends or refuse and you all die!

Tracy: (Yells) NO!

And she jumped making Scumlord lose his footing and accidently shot Tracy in the shoulder!

Tracy: ARGH!

James: (yells) TRACY! I'll never join you Scumlord and I never will neither Tracy or my Mum will want that.

Scumlord: (yells) THEN DIE!

Then Scumlord fired 7 bullets at James and they all hit his chest.

Tracy: (yells in pain) NO JAMES!

Goldie Finger: (cackles) S.C.U.M rules England weather you like it or not!

Gordo: (yells) Over my dead body!

Scumlord: As you wish!

Then Gordo punched him knocking his hat off but Scumlord still didn't show his face.

Scumlord: You pushed it brat!

James: (yells) NO YOU HAVE!

And he punched Scumlord hard and he landed on Von Skarin.

Scumlord: Von Skarin you will fail me no more. SEE YOU IN HELL!

And he shot Von Skarin.

Tracy: (shocked) Oh god!

James: One last dance?

Scumlord: If you want that dance with your wounded girl.

Tracy: Do you know what you're doing James.

James: I do.

And Tracy saw what James was up to and nodded soon they were dancing and then James's shoe got it's rocket booster ready.

James: Hold tight Trace.

Tracy: Ok.

The rockets on James's shoes lifted and Tracy held on and then the two punched Scumlord with their feet knocking Scumlord out but he shot James in the arm!

James: Shit!

Tracy: Oh no!

Derange: I quit!

And he and 750 S.C.U.M Agents ran off but then Goldie Finger shot all the S.C.U.M Agents but missed Derange.

Goldie Finger: We will meet again.

Then Gordo knocked her out with his fist.

Gordo: Yeah in 111000 years to life depending on good behaviour.

James: (in pain) Good work Gordo.

Tracy: James stay with us James!

Soon 007 and loads of MI6 Agents arrived and arrested the last of the remaining S.C.U.M Agents with Goldie Finger and Scumlord.

M: James Bond Jr, Gordo Leiter and Tracy Milbanks well done for saving England.

Gordo: Thanks sir but please get James and Tracy to a medic.

M: Of course.

Later at London Hospital James and Tracy recovered with all bullets removed from their bodies and 007 and Gordo visited them.

007: The Queen would like to give you three medals for saving England from S.C.U.M.

Later at Buckingham Palace.

The Queen: These three medals are given to James Bond Jr, Tracy Milbanks and Gordon Leiter for saving England from destruction.

James, Tracy and Gordo: Thank you your Highness.

That evening.

Gordo: I'll leave you two alone.

James and Tracy nodded.

James: Tracy I have had these happy feelings for you I truly loved you.

Tracy: I have had the same feelings for you and I truly deeply love you.

And the two kissed with Gordo smiling.

Gordo: About time.

The End


End file.
